


潜行

by 700



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700/pseuds/700
Summary: 一通乱脑
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	潜行

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ziran96117](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/gifts).



Duff将他制伏在深巷里的时候，两人都喘着粗气，Duff的枪口靠在他因汗水腻得打滑的额角上。金发男人嘶哑着嗓音说道：

“你刚才说我骗了你。老实话，咱们俩上床的时候，我也没料到会有这一天。”

黑头发的人无言地挣扎着，Duff已经将手铐在他手腕上闭锁，他的动作只能让他的脸更狼狈地砸在地上的污泥里。Duff平复了呼吸，把他从地上拉起来，耳机里频道单调的机械声宛如从远而近的脚步。

“Saul，现在我要把你送上警车了。”Duff努力使自己的语气保持正常，“有什么话你留给条子吧。希望我在警局见到你的时候，你是配合而不是反抗的。”

红蓝灯一闪而过，Duff把人交过去，自己钻进旁边一辆野马里。曾有人说这会否太招摇了些，Duff笑着摇摇头，说永远不要低估毒贩子的经济能力。现在他只是觉得，如果这辆车是丰田什么的，还真不够他开的。他猛一脚油门下去，车子飞出三米远，手机滴滴作响，他拐过弯直行，拿出来瞟了一眼，心里一沉。

这是一条针对所有出动探员的短信：立即切换通讯频道，48.330.56。

这表明内鬼在动作，并且他该死地出警了——正参与这次行动中。也意味着接下来的所有指令只能由绝对可靠的一人完成，任务风险无法保障。他拍了一把方向盘说：“妈的！”要是这次任务失败，他就算是全程扮演了个废物的角色。

他在霓虹中穿梭，一路往海边开去。在漫长无止境的夜里他开始思索：你到底在哪里？

Duff接到任务的那天是个晴天，如果不是临时被叫进上级的办公室，他本打算下班后去附近的海滩转转的。当时他吹了个口哨说：“还以为组织快忘记我了，原来在这儿等着我呢。”

Izzy笑了笑，把另一杯咖啡递给他。他是个令人亲近的上级，Duff几乎没见过他抱怨工作太多，或者像个新手和懦夫似的频频失误；当然，也不是个加班狂魔，他似乎和组里所有人一样厌烦官僚做派。

“喂，这可不是什么小孩子的把戏啊。你知道上一个卧底的下场吧？”

Duff歪头思考了一下。

“你在自己羞辱自己吗？”

Izzy大笑起来。然后他用手指敲了敲桌面，就像是真的在考虑什么事一样。他说：“不愿意接受，或者逃避，这都是很能理解的。”

Duff不说话，看着窗外晴朗的天空。码头就在不远处，一声汽笛的轰鸣划破了蓝天白云和谐的韵律。他知道一艘离岸的船上可能偷渡多少违禁品，他见过太多了。他收回注意力，Izzy正认真地用他的褐色瞳孔注视着他。好普通，他想，多么普通的颜色。他们都是这样普通的人。

“你不要说这种套话了。”Duff最后挥挥手道，“我知道你说这些话也是为了照顾我的心情。但别以为我不知道，这件事我根本没有回绝的余地。”

他就这么去了。他以前从来没有当过卧底，以后也不想当第二次。肉体上的煎熬——被警察追杀、被黑社会壮汉殴打——是意料之中，精神上的分裂感却是始料未及。他有时候独自在肮脏的地板上醒来，鼻尖萦绕着弟兄们的烟味，忽然感到一种强烈的孤独感。他觉得这里没人信任他，而他在警察来清扫的时候，也要不遗余力地尝试逃脱。曾经亲密的同伴以一种被背叛的眼神审视他，他只能暴怒着掀翻桌子，最后无可奈何地被制伏，又被无罪地踢出局子。是你们在背叛我，他想，望着刺眼的老旧路灯，他点燃他的烟。

Izzy不能来得太勤，否则他将面临致命的风险。过生日的时候他得不到什么祝福，但如果他在晚班后走到警局旁的暗巷，有个人会抽着烟在那里等他。

他和Saul说上话是在他二十七岁生日的后一天。他确认过他的驾照，他确实叫Saul，Duff便固执地以真名相称。令对方感到奇怪的时候，他就说他觉得Slash会让他在夜里做噩梦于是Saul会更好。Saul看了他很久，指着他说：“你叫Duff。”好像这已经足以说明一切谎言。

当时他深陷与伏特加的湿吻之中，这很难以启齿，也无法解释，因为他就在一瞬间非常想念他的母亲。他知道自己吃不到蛋糕，不仅如此，他还要冒着生命危险通风报信。他无时无刻不错觉自己正受到监视或监听，每次递完消息都疑心下一秒一把刀就会扎进他的后颈。

“看什么？”

Saul就在这个时候问他，打断了他漫无目的地逡巡着的目光。

Duff转过头打量他，在理智的发条转动之前，露出一个无法抑制的微笑。喂，这可是个超正的家伙。他打招呼道：“嗨，我以前从没见过你。”

Saul不说话，他眨了眨眼，Duff感到一瞬间的狐疑如同寒芒从他的眼睛里迸射出来。“你打量别人的样子有点吓人，哥们儿。”他说道，看似漫不经心地拨了拨他垂在眼前的卷发，“你该不会是什么条子吧？”

Duff愣了一下。

“是啊，”随后他迅速摆出一副最自然的表情，“怎么，你也是？”

Saul吓得弹了一下，然后抿着嘴唇评估他的表现。Duff觉得背上在冒冷汗，但心里又不免好奇这个人，他确实从来没见过他——应该说，从来没注意过。这可是相当奇怪的一件事，鉴于他自混进来之后从不肯放过任何一个生面孔。

然后他看见这个人把手举到半空中，又放下捂住额头，闷笑了两声。

“是啊，我也是条子啊。”

他说完，又耸耸肩，“前两天出任务了，你知道吧，抓了我们老大的好基友，所以没空见见新人啊。”

Duff把手边的酒推给他，只是试探。Saul笑笑，给自己满上了。一杯酒下肚，在Duff心里已经算过有交情。 他们很快熟络起来，Saul无意间透露给他不少有效的情报，他全部转交给Izzy了。Duff很少觉得有什么罪恶感，即使有，和Saul喝的那几杯也够全部埋葬了。他不知道大清洗以后还有没有机会见到这个男孩，所以他尽量少付出些感情。这是他给自己的设限，也是他拉给自己的警报。

后面的事态却有些超出他的想象。

在一次疯狂的、损失了近千万美元的交易中，毒枭暴怒地把他那套不离身的瓷器砸得片甲不留，Duff被甩到地上，腕骨被他狠狠地踩了一脚，他几乎听见了骨裂的声音；Saul肚子上挨了一拳，把刚吃的炒饭吐了一地。

没人敢还手，都各自陷入了难以破解的低气压。Duff是传信的那个人，他原本以为快要接近成功了，可是到临门一脚天知道什么原因，所有的A货全被一股脑抛进了海里——他接近被发现了，接近死亡。幸好毒枭最终也只知道有这么一号卧底，并没有针对他一个人闪露怨毒的神色。

那天他们一行人迅速而安静地撤离，挤进内线开的汽车旅馆。毒枭一个个把他们叫出去盘问，Duff只能赔笑。半夜了Duff都等不到Izzy的消息，脑子一片混乱，更不知道如果Izzy真的打来他又敢不敢接。他推门出去买酒，Saul也正好从门里出来，他们对视了一眼，沉默地一同前往吧台。回房时Saul跟着他的脚步声几乎令他毛骨悚然，但他还是忍住了，默许他跟着自己回房间。

Saul等他一关门就说：“你觉不觉得这次有点奇怪？”

Duff很深地看了他一眼。

“什么奇怪？头儿都说了有卧底，这不是新鲜笑话了。”

“那你觉得卧底是谁？”

“不知道，我又没有读心术。”

Saul等了一下，见没有开口的意思，又说：“头儿说有卧底，为什么以前没发现，这次突然发现了？卧底并没有暴露自己。”

Duff顿了一下，半晌，声音嘶哑地说：“警方那边肯定也有我们的眼线。”他笑了笑，“现在安插卧底倒是流行的一招。”

Saul说：“我希望我见过这个人。”

“谁？”

“卧底。”Saul低声说，“我希望我见过卧底。”

“见过你又能怎样？”

Saul不再说话了。他们俩相互碰杯，无数伏特加在腹中堆叠，他们感到疼痛和无奈。Saul含混不清地骂道：“操，我肚子真疼……”Duff说：“我的手几乎要断了。”又说：“我真的不想再受这种罪了。” 

Saul说：是啊，我也希望，如果能逃离，就再也不要回来。然后他捂住脸像是要哭泣了。Duff俯下身抱了抱他，他们坐在床边上——他们又坐到了床的中央。Duff没有被这几口伏特加灌醉，或许Saul已经醉了，他却没有。但他冷冷地看着自己和Saul躺在一起，他的舌尖探进Saul甜蜜的嘴唇，Saul把手伸进他的裤子里，自己贴过来磨蹭他。他最终插入的时候骂得很凶，不知道意有何指。Saul无声地呻吟着，几乎使出了所有的力气迎合他。Duff总在想着毒枭的那几句话：“我生平最恨卧底，卧底害死了我的兄弟，我要让他千刀万剐……”“要是你有什么不满意的，你可以直说，不要有什么瞒着我，你想自作聪明地瞒些什么？”“如果卧底在你面前，你会毫不犹豫地击杀他吗？”所以他猜，他可能操得太狠了一些。Saul在他停下来以后竟然陷入了短暂的昏迷。

他跪在床上茫然地停顿了一段时间，然后爬下去给自己倒水，点起一根烟。手机突然一亮，一条短信进来：

儿子，最近怎么样？妈妈晚上做噩梦了，突然好想你啊。你不用担心妈妈，好好照顾自己，妈妈会自己安排好自己的。倒是你自己要多加注意身体，不要生病。爱你。

Duff看了一会儿，把短信删掉。那一刻他无比希望这真的是他的妈妈。

Izzy走进指挥室，假装盯着手里的卫星定位，趁机用余光扫视指挥室里的所有人。

“追踪了近两年，最后收网了。”他说，“不要放松，不能出错。”

所有探员纷纷应声。其中一个的视线从电脑上抬起来，撞进Izzy警觉的眼睛里，片刻后若无其事地低了下去。

“别紧张，”他笑了笑，“重案组要是待不下去，可以调去做情报。重要的是不怕失败。”

又是一阵此起彼伏的应和。Izzy攥紧了手里的设备。他已经把消息传出去了，而这一室之内的所有人仍被蒙在鼓里，此刻都成了他虚拟的敌人。

频道里有人报告：“有动作，对方正在交易。现在动手吗？”

Izzy说：“再等等。”


End file.
